The present invention relates to a metering device for fluids.
Such a device is known from the PCT Publication WO 90/10198, disclosing a linear movement metering head within an elongated rotatable member. This device suffers from sealing problems and due to its linear design, is relatively bulky for some applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,240 discloses an automatic drain for compressed air system with a rotating ball, said ball however having no throughgoing bore.